Sad Omi
by Gohaun
Summary: Omi is severely depressed, and contemplates killing himself, will Aya and the rest of Weiss be able to help him? Omi/Aya fic. Mild language.


Disclaimer: I don't not own the right to Weiss or the characters.

Note from me: I wrote this all the way back in 2006 (good god that's a long time ago) but I never got it onto a computer or posted it, I have done some edits but most if it is the original work. Knowing that sometimes fanfiction doesn't add the italics or bolds, if you see things surrounded by ' know that it is a though. Please review when you're done reading and check out my other work. Thanks, everyone, enjoy!

Omi sat across from Aya, looking down at the ground. "I don't know what you want me to say," he told he older man. He looked up, trying to read the expression on Aya's face.

Aya's face was blank. He heard the boy crying out for help, but he didn't know what to do.

Omi stood and the many chains that hung from his multipocketed pants all fell to his knees. He looked down at the floor once more. "I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble."

Aya simply stared at the boy; Omi was wearing all black. Spikes decorated the boy's wrists and neck, his once brown hair was now dyed black. Black fingernail polish adorned his nails, and black eyeshadow and eyeliner covered his eye lids.

No one knew just what had brought this sudden change upon their Omi. He'd gone out one night and come home with black hair, and slowly the boy began to dawn the Gothic style. He was usually quiet now, and was always ditching out on his responsibilities; skipping school, never working in the flower shop, he'd even stopped going on Weiss missions. In fact, he'd pretty much stopped doing everything but sleeping. He rarely ate or dank anything, and he'd began swearing.

"Omi, you need to straighten up, if you don't start going to school we could get into serious trouble," Aya said.

"I hate that fucking place, and everyone there hates me. I'm a god damn assassin, why the hell do I need that shit?" Omi asked, clearly angry.

"It's the law Omi," Aya replied. "Besides you've not been assassinating anyone lately, and you know, you can always quit if you want."

Omi shook his head. "No I couldn't, once you've become an assassin, you're always an assassin."

"Well, I say you need to go back, if you continue to skip I'll have to punish you, Omi."

Omi sighed. "Whatever." He began to walk away.

"I'm not done . . ." Aya started.

"Why should I listen to you?" Omi interrupted turning to face the red headed man. "You don't care about me or the stupid law. You go out every night and kill people, yet you're so worried about getting in trouble because I'm not going to school? News flash jackass, you're not my guardian so you can't get in trouble." And with that he spun around and stormed out of the shop.

Once outside the shop, Omi walked around the corner into the alley and began to cry. He leaned against the wall and soon slid down to the ground to cry into his knees. ' _ **If Aya doesn't care about me, I might as well die**_ ,' the boy thought. _**'All I ever wanted was to be noticed by him**_.' Omi's mind wandered back to the first time he'd ever met Aya.

The older man had always intrigued him. Always so quiet and mysterious. Omi looked up to him, he was a good brother and even better friend. He was a flawless assassin, and he was gorgeous. Aya was perfect in Omi's eyes. But to Aya, Omi was simply a delinquent who needed to be punished.

Omi wiped away his tears and stood again. He thought for a moment, then walked away from the shop and to the graveyard where Ouka was buried. He kneeled down in front of her tomb stone and simply stared at it for a moment.

"Hey sis," he finally spoke. "Sorry I didn't bring you any flowers, I know how much you loved roses." He paused. "Just like Aya.

"I don't know what to do Ouka. Right now, I want more than anything for him to put his arms around me and tell me it's all going to be okay." He snorted a little. "But that's not going to happen." He paused again. "I wonder what it's like where you are. But I'll never know; I was destined for hell the moment Persia saved me." His eyes began to fill with tears. "I miss you Ouka. I miss the way things used to be." He fell forward so his hands were now on the ground, his tears hitting the grass.

"All I ever wanted was for Aya to be happy. I always wanted to make him happy, but now all I do is make him angry." More tears.

"I hate this damn life," he sobbed. "I don't think I can take much more, Ouka. I can't handle the pain.

"I can't stop thinking about death; about how badly I want it. It would make things a lot easier for everyone.

"Sometimes I wonder if Aya and the others would care if I killed myself, or got killed during a mission. I don't think they'd even flinch if they saw my dead body on the floor. They wouldn't come to visit me like I do you.

"God, Ouka, I want to die." Omi stopped taking now and simply continued to cry.

"Omi," a familiar voice said.

Omi looked up. Aya stood in front of him, behind Ouka's tombstone. "Aya," Omi said frantically wiping his tears away.

"C'mon Omi, let's go home." Aya held out his hand and Omi took it. Once on his feet Omi looked at the man in front of him. "There's no need to cry anymore Omi, I'm here."

"Aya, I . . ." Omi began

"Shh," Aya quieted him. "It's ok Omi."

"What are you doing here?" Omi asked.

"Looking for you," Aya replied.

"Why?"

Aya didn't answer, he simply pulled Omi into a passionate kiss.

"Hey kid," a husky voice said.

"Huh?" Omi opened his eyes and looked up to see a cop standing beside him.

"You can't sleep here," the man said.

Omi shook his head ' _it was just a dream'_ he thought. "Sorry Officer," he said getting to his feet. He smiled feebly at the police man and walked away.

"Aya," Ken called. "Where's Omi?"

"Gone, I don't know where," Aya answered.

Ken sighed and sat down on the couch next to Aya as Yoji walked into the room.

"We've got to do something about that kid," Yoji said.

"He's starved for attention," Ken said.

"Not from me," Yoji commented. "I'm always trying to talk to him, but he always blows me off."

"Same here," Ken told them.

"He doesn't need attention, he needs discipline," Aya growled.

Ken and Yoji both looked at him in disbelief.

"It's you, you know," came a small voice from the door.

"Manx," Yoji purred, "Mm, mm, look at those legs."

Manx ignored him. "Bombay is starved for your attention Abyssinian."

"Rubbish," Aya grumbled.

"You know, for an assassin you're not very perceptive," Manx pointed out. "Have you ever noticed the way he looks at you? He's clearly taken with you; it's cute if you ask me."

"Did you come here to talk, or do you have a mission for us?" Aya queried angrily.

Omi arrived at the flower shop only moments after his comrades left. He sighed and entered the shop, glad to be alone; he hadn't been looking forward to the fight he knew would erupt between Aya and himself.

"You've been crying again, haven't you, Bombay?" Manx asked from the corner of the room.

"What makes you think that?" Omi asked.

"Your make-up has run," she pointed out. "Have you?" She asked again.

"Why do you care?" Omi spat.

"Come now, Omi, you know you can talk to me," Manx said.

"Get the hell out of here, I don't want to talk to anyone," Omi growled.

"Not even Abyssinian?" Manx hummed.

"Leave Aya out of this!"

Manx Smiled. "That's what I thought."

"What?"

"You are starved for Aya's attention, aren't you?"

"Leave me alone." Omi turned and walked toward his room.

"You've got to tell him Bombay, otherwise he'll never understand, you know that," Manx called.

"What do you know?" Omi yelled as he whirled around to face her. "You talk about bearing feelings when you yourself are hiding some. When you tell Persia you're in love with him, I'll tell Aya. Until then, stay the fuck away from me and get the hell out of my life." He turned and walked into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Manx shook her head and exited the shop.

Omi collapsed on his bed in another fit of tears, his sobs echoing through the empty shop.

He wasn't sure how long he cried, but he was still sobbing when the rest of Wiess returned.

"Shh, you guys, listen," Ken said when they entered the shop and heard Omi's cries.

"What is that?" Aya asked.

Ken faced him. "Those are the cries of a lonely teenager."

"Omi cries so much anymore," Yoji commented. "It's sad really."

"He causes his own grief," Aya said, and he began to walk away.

"You should go talk to him," Ken said to Aya. "He needs you right now."

"He needs to grow up," Aya growled.

"Listen to his cries," Yoji said. "Listen very closely."

Aya stopped, and all three stood in silence, listening to the sobs. There were a lot of coughs, and sobs, and every so often a few words could be heard.

"Why Aya?" The words drifted down the stairs.

"There," Yoji pointed out quietly. "Why Aya?" He repeated.

"You heard wrong," Aya told him, and he turned to walk away.

"Aya, stop!" Ken yelled.

Ken's voice traveled up the stairs and rang in Omi's ears. ' _They're home'_ he though panic striking him. ' _Oh God, did they hear me?_ ' he wondered. He wiped his tears and walked to his door, opening it a little so he could hear better.

"You can't walk away from this," Ken yelled.

"This isn't my problem," Aya spat. "Omi's behavior has nothing to do with me."

"That's not true. Manx is right you know," Ken said, his voice angry. "Omi wants _your_ attention."

"He doesn't need anyone's attention, he needs to be put in his place, and kindness isn't going to achieve that," Aya growled back.

"C'mon Aya, if you'd just talk to him . . ."

"I'm tired of talking," Aya cut Ken off, "the next time Omi doesn't go to school, I'm going to slap some sense into him."

Ken and Yoji looked at Aya. "He needs guidance," Yoji interjected.

"He needs a good beating," Aya screamed. "Now leave me be." And he walked away.

Tears once again filled Omi's eyes. He backed away from the door as if it were a monster and eventually hit the bed. He sat and more tears spilled over his eyes lids.

' _Aya really doesn't care about me_ ,' he thought. And right then he made the decision, tomorrow was the last day he would ever see.

Omi woke the next morning to pounding on his door.

"Get up," Aya's voiced yelled through the door.

Omi rolled over to look at his clock, seven a.m. "I'm awake," he called sleepily.

"Get ready for school, I'm going to make sure you go this time," Aya snarled.

"What's the matter? You don't want to knock some sense into me?" Omi hissed.

"Get ready," Aya replied.

Omi dressed and got ready for his day. He would go to school, but he decided that he wouldn't do anything. It wouldn't matter in the long run anyway.

He didn't eat that morning, though Yoji and Ken had tried to shove a few pieces of toast and an egg down his throat. Aya had stopped them after a while; they were making too much of a mess.

"Let's go Omi, I'm walking you to school," Aya said.

Omi nodded, and they headed out.

When Omi got home after school, he was relieved to see that the shop wasn't busy. He dropped off his school books, picked up some roses, and exited the shop, heading for Ouka's grave.

"Well sis, this is it," he said quietly, placing the roses on her grave. "I'm afraid I won't be able to come see you anymore after this." He paused a moment.

"I'm going to assassinate one more person, then I'm done for good. I'm going to assassinate your brother, Mamoru Takatori." Tears filled his eyes, but he blinked them away. "I won't cry this time." He read the words on Ouka's tombstone.

"I'll miss our meetings. But at least the pain will be gone." A small smile touched his lips.  
"I'll never have to worry about anything again.

"I hope you can forgive me." He then stood. "Good bye Ouka, I'll always love you."

He walked home slowly, taking everything in for the last time, the smell of the air, the feel of the wind through his hair, he even got to see the sun set.

The shop was closing when he arrived. And he saw Manx walking toward it. He walked in just moments before her.

"Where have you been?" Aya demanded.

"I went to visit Ouka," Omi answered.

"You should have stayed to help with the shop," Aya hissed.

"You were fine," Omi retorted. "Besides we all know you're happier when I'm not here."

"You shouldn't leave without permission," Aya barked.

"Now, now, go easy on the boy Abyssinian," Manx said walking up behind Omi. "He's only been to see his sister."

"What do you want, Manx?" Aya asked.

"I've another mission for you, there's a chance Schwartz is involved," Manx replied. She headed downstairs and the Weiss boys followed.

After the briefing Manx looked at the boys. "So who's in?"

"I'm in," said Omi at once. _**'**_ _If Schwartz is involved it's sure to be dangerous'_ he thought, ' _I could get killed easily.'_

"Nice to have you back, Bombay," Manx purred.

"Omi, you can't come, it's too dangerous, and you're rusty," Aya interjected.

"Fuck you, Aya," Omi spat. "I'll do what I want."

"I'm in," Aya said.

"Me too," Yoji replied.

"Same here," Ken echoed.

And they all stood and left.

The fighting began the moment Wiess arrived, Schwartz had been waiting for them.

"Yoji, you go after the target, we'll hold these guys off," Aya yelled.

Omi faced Farfarello, prepared to fight.

"Wanna play Kitty?" Farfarello teased.

"Shut the hell up and fight me you bastard." Omi ran toward him and attacked. They exchanged blows for a while until only Farfarello was attacking. Omi welcomed each attack, hoping each would draw him closer to death.

"What's the matter Kitten? Lost your will to fight?" Farfarello asked. He stopped his attacks and stared at Omi.

"Why don't you just kill me and get this over with." Omi opened his arms wide. "You've got a clear shot, go ahead, do it."

Farfarello smiled. "Yeah, I get to see what your insides look like." He lunged toward Omi.

Crawford looked over at Farfarello and Omi and immediately began to laugh. "Looks like he's giving up," he chortled to Aya as he jerked his head toward the boys.

Aya gasped when he saw Omi standing with his arms open wide. He quickly swung his sword at Crawford, catching him across the stomach, causing him to double over.

"Omi," Aya yelled, running toward him. "No!" Aya watched in horror as Farfarello's weapon went straight through the young boy's chest.

Aya caught Omi before he hit the ground. "Omi, what were you doing?"

"The Kitty wanted to die," Farfarello sang.

"You bastard, you did this!" Aya lay Omi down gently and attacked Farfarello. He swung his katana fiercely, and caught Farfarello first across the arm, then the leg, and finally the throat.

Farfarello screamed, and fell to his knees.

"You will die for your transgression," Aya growled raising his katana, but before he brought it down, he heard Omi cough.

"Aya, don't," Omi said weakly. "I asked him to, please don't ki . . ." He erupted into a fit of bloody coughs.

"Omi, why?" Aya bent down.

Suddenly Yoji appeared, running out of the building. "Job's done, let's get out of here."

Aya picked Omi up and whispered, "Hold on, Omi." And ran after Ken and Yoji.

Blood covered Aya's clothes almost instantly. "God, Omi, you're bleeding so much."

"Aya, stop, please," Omi begged.

"Ken, Yoji, stop for a moment," Aya called to his comrades.

Ken and Yoji stopped and waited for Aya to catch up.

"What's going on?" Ken asked.

"We've got to get Omi to the hospital," Yoji added.

"No, you won't make it," Omi whispered. "Put me down."

Aya walked into a nearby alley and kneeled, setting Omi down on the cold ground. "Omi, we've got to go."

"No, I want to tell you something before it's too late, and if we keep going, I'm going to die without . . ." he coughed again.

"Please Omi, I can't lose you like this." Tears began to fill Aya's eyes.

"Aya," Omi said. "I love you. I know I shouldn't, and that you probably think it's wrong, but I can't help the way I feel." More coughing.

"Omi, I have to confess something," Aya said, tears now cascading down his cheeks. "I love you too, I have for a while, but I've been too ashamed to admit it. I was afraid to admit it."

"Thank you, Aya." Omi smiled

"You're beautiful when you smile," Aya smiled too. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Omi coughed again. "Aya, can I ask for something?"

"Anything."

"Kiss me, please."

Aya ran his thumb across the boy's lips, removing the blood that rest there, and slowly he leaned down and kissed his love lightly.

When their lips met, Omi moaned happily, then his head fell, limp and lifeless.

"No," Aya sobbed, "No, Omi, no!"

"NO," Aya screamed, his body shooting straight up. He was covered in sweat, and tears lingered in his eyes. He looked around; he was in the backroom of the flower shop. ' _I must have dozed off'_. He spotted Ken. "Where's Omi?"

"Just getting off school," Ken replied. "Is everything ok?"

Aya thought for a moment. "Yeah." He stood and walked out of the flower shop to wait for Omi.

The black figure soon rounded the corner. Omi spotted Aya and his heart began to pound. ' _What is he going to bitch about now?_ ' He pondered to himself.

Aya saw Omi and he sighed, ' _Thank God he's ok_.' "Omi."

"What? Suddenly you can't wait to yell at me? You have to stand outside? I went to school, Aya, you walked me there, so you have nothing to yell about," Omi hollered.

"No," Aya replied calmly. "I need to speak with you."

Omi stopped dead in his tracks as he walked past the older man, was there actually compassion in Aya's voice?

"Do you have any plans right now?" Aya queried.

"I wanted to go visit Ouka . . . is something wrong?" Omi looked up at Aya.

Aya shook his head. "No."

"Then why are you being so nice to me?"

"Omi, I really need to talk with you, please."

Please, that was what really hit Omi. He hadn't heard Aya say please for a really long time, especially not to him. "Okay"

"Let's go downstairs, so we can be alone." Aya walked into the shop and down into the deserted basement. He sat on the couch beckoning Omi over to him. "Omi, there's something I need to tell you, something I've been hiding from you."

Omi looked puzzled. "Hiding? What?"

Aya sighed. "I don't even know where to start." He paused. "Omi, I . . . I don't hate you the way you think I do."

Omi scoffed. "Could have fooled me."

"No, really. I've been pushing you away, and being angry is the only way I know how."

"Why are you pushing me away? Aya, what's going on?"

"Omi, I . . . I had a dream today, and I don't want it to come true."

"What did you dream?"

"I dreamt that I'd lost you, that you were killed. I don't want to lose you, Omi. I know that you're depressed, and I know it's my fault, but I don't want you to be sad anymore, I don't want you to kill yourself. I just . . . I don't want to lose you because," Aya paused for a moment. He placed his right hand on Omi's left. "Because I have feelings for you."

"Aya . . . I don't understand, why did you hide it from me?"

"Because I was afraid, and ashamed. I didn't want to be gay. My family always frowned upon it, and I didn't want to dishonor them.

"But I'm over that now. I want to see you smile, and hear you laugh. I want the old Omi back, the one I fell in love with."

"Aya."

"It pains me to see you like this. I didn't want your pain to be my fault so I denied it and pushed you away hoping that my love would vanish. But it didn't, and every time I heard you cry, my heart broke.

"I don't want to be the cause of your pain anymore; I want to be the one who helps you through it."

"Aya, thank you."

"For what?"

"Telling me the truth. I'll be honest, I was going to kill myself, or get myself killed, and I was going to do it tonight."

"Omi. . ."

"Please, just listen. I heard you and Ken last night, and it hurt. All I ever wanted was to be loved by you, and now it turns out I've had your love the entire time.

"But now, I'm so far into the darkness I don't know how to get out. My heart has been broken so many times I don't know if it'll heal.

"Aya, I love you, and I'm happy that you love me back, but I think you're too late. I'm a lost cause." Omi stood and looked down at Aya. "I fear this may all be a dream, and that I'll wake up any moment and you'll be yelling at me.

"With or without you, my heart is still broken, and the darkness still shrouds me. This is too good to be true, therefore it must be a lie. You're only doing this because Yoji and Ken asked you to. Either I'm dreaming, or you're lying." He turned to walk away.

"Omi, don't leave," Aya grabbed his hand and stood. "I'm not lying to you. For once I'm actually defenseless. Please, let me help you."

"I wanted your help long ago, but you just sat there. You're too fucking late! So, leave me the hell alone, and let me die." He pulled away.

"Omi, please." Tears began to fill Aya's eyes. "I know I screwed up. But I want to fix things. And I'm not too late because you're still here, I haven't lost you yet, and I won't." He grabbed Omi and pulled him into a hard, passionate kiss.

When they parted, Omi looked up at Aya. "Aya, you're crying."

"Omi, I know I messed up, but I'm sorry. Please, give me another chance, I swear I'll make things right," Aya begged through his tears. "I love you, and I don't want to lose you."

Omi wiped away Aya's tears. "Okay." And he smiled.

Aya smiled back and kissed Omi once again.

The End

Alright folks, I know that both characters were a little OOC, but I needed that for this fic to work. What did you think? Please review and check out some of my other stories.

Thanks,

Gohaun


End file.
